Belarus' Red String
by CouldrenOfInsanity
Summary: Belarus is suddenly able to see her own red string that connects her to her destined one. And its not to Russia as she had always thought.


Her blonde hair a mess, bangs falling into her crying eyes, Belarus sits. She sits on the cold floor of a nearly bare room. She has a pair of scissors clenched in her hand. Her other hand, on her little finger has a shining red thread tied, that spills onto the floor and sprawls across the room until it dissapears under the edge of the door.

"Russia," Belarus calls, her voice faint and desperate. "Russia, Onii-sama," This time her voice is louder, but only barely. She starts sobbing harder, obviously heart-broken. Suddely her head snaps up and glares at the red string now held in front of her. Her eyes, now red and puffy, are a dark blue and somehow filled with both utter loathing and complete hopelessness. Faltering, she drops her hand back into her lap.

With little strength she tries to cut the red string. No matter what she does it wont break, nor will it be pried off her finger. Another sob escapes her mouth as she drops the scissors. It was no use.

"Im sorry!" Came a desperate cry. "Im so sorry, I can't cut it," And she went on, apologizing to the room, herself.

* * *

><p>From then on out Belarus avoided her older brother. Which to Russia it was both a huge relief, and a cause for worry. But no one seemed to notice the icey girl's finger that was constantly rubbed raw. She went between two emotions, either she was subdued and quiet, or she was full of rage and screaming. Only once did her older sister, Ukraine, see her broken down sobbing, but when Ukraine tried to help the only response was the the icey quiet.<p>

By the time the next World Conference rolled around she hadnt even spoken to either of her siblings in over a month. During that time she had avoided all the nations, for she had learned that she could see their red strings also. The strings that connected them to their destined one, their soul mate, their one true love. And hers was not Russia as she had always thought. Belarus no longer chased after her older brother's love, becuase even fate had deemed her unworthy of him. She did not wish to find out who his is, for fear that she would end up hurting them and risk Ivan's anger, or worse, his complete unhappiness.

So she had made herself scarse, but now she had no choice, she would have to see all the nations today, whether she liked it or not. And she very much did not. But it was a chance to see who the horrible red thread was connected to. No, she did not know who it was connected to, all she knew was that it wasn't her beloved Russia, her sister Ukraine, or that annoyance Lithuania. Oh, how she was grateful for that. Lithuania annoyed her even before Russia had shown any interest in him.

For the first time since the World Conferences had started, Belarus was going to arrive alone, willingly. She vaguely wondered if she could use her bow as a blindfold, but wrote the notion off as silly, something the dumb America would do. Apprehensly she approached the door, surprising herself by realizing she actually felt fear. Not fear that she would lose Russia's affections to another, as that was the only fear she had felt in a long time, but fear for herself, about what she would find.

Belarus walked into the room, unable to think herself a fool for the fear she had felt. She tried not to look, but as much as she did not want to find who she, and Russia, were tied to, she was curious of the others. While she had never paid much attention to the other nations, unless they were getting close to Russia, now that things were different she was curious. She promised herself she would only look at the safe ones, ones there were no way she, or her brother, could ever be tied to. Like say, the annoyance Italy, always the center of the croud, even now he was talking to Germany, Romano, and America. Looking at his hands she saw the red string around his little finger, as with everyone else. She followed it with her eyes, but not far it seemed to fade out, become fuzzy. But near it, where it would almost seem they are connected, was another string. It was attached to Germany's hand. This was both surprising, and also not. The two were known to be close friends.

There was tap on her should that broke her stare at the group. Turning around she was greeted by her sister's large breasts. She looked up to Ukraine's face, which showed both its never ending kindness, and worry for her little sister. "Are you okay, Bela-chan?" Ukraine asked, using one of her cute nicknames for Belarus, which usually she despised but now felt almost comforting.

Trying to shake the emotion, Belarus replied, "Of course, why wouldn't I be, sister?" A frown settled on the older nations face.

"Well, you've just been acting differently is all," Was the reply, "And you havent been, ah, well, you havent been speaking to Russia lately." Ukraine, for all she was worth, was never one to be able to put words together elequently.

"Oh, is that all?" The young nation replied, "Isnt that what you all wanted me to do for decades now? To leave brother alone?" Her voice was cool, Natalya seemed aloof, uncaring. But Ukraine knew her sister very well, and knew it wouldve take much more than words to stop Belarus from trying to marry their brother.

In a soft voice Ukraine asked, "What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, dear sister. Now I must go, I havent spoken to, ah," She looked around for someone who she is on speaking terms with. In the corner of her eye she saw one of the few nations she had no feelings toward. "Liechtenstein! In a long time now it seems." As she darted away to speak to the small nation Ukraine looked even more worried. 'What would Belarus be doing speaking to Liechtenstein of all people?'

"Hello." Belarus said to the small nation of Liechtenstein, who was standing next to Switzerland, her brother, while the Swiss held a conversation with Japan. The two seemed quite preoccupied while the girl just seemed bored. But now slightly startled by the strange sight of this usually frightening nation striking conversationg with her.

Looking worriedly at her brother, who was still imersed in his conversation on finances with Japan, Liechtenstein hesitantly replied, "Hello, is there anything you wished to speak to me about?"

Belarus faltered, she didnt usually hold conversations, or even chat really, with anyone but her sister and on occasion her brother. Still, the long haired woman went on, "No need to be so formal, I just wish to ask you how you have been?" She ended it in a question, still slightly unsure about this conversation with the young girl. While the girl somehow was able to show both relief and more worry on her face at once, her face brightened before she went on about how she had been spending her summer. Natalya listened making comments every now and again and they held an actual pleasant conversation. Which surprised both girls.

Through the duration of the conversation Belarus couldnt help but notice they have definate similarities to each other. Unlike most of the other female nations, who usually wore their military outfits to the World Conference, both of them prefered their dresses. They both wore ribbons in their hair, and so on. But past that their were also personality similarities, however slight. Both nations held fierce loyatly and adoration towards their siblings. While Liechtenstein's is much more subdued, Belarus could see the same complete love for her brother as she had once held for her own Russia. They both kept to them selves mostly, except for their siblings. Though whether or not it was by choice for Liechtenstein, she wasn't completely sure. That Swiss seemed awfully protective of the girl. Even though Liechtenstein looked like a little fragile doll, she also seemed to be able to protect herself quite well. If anything, Switzerland's love of guns had affected the girl.

Much too quickly Liechtenstein was called over by an irritated looking Swiss, who shot a protective glare at Belarus. At that moment she remembered the red strings. Somehow the conversation had made her forget to check where Liechtenstein's led to. Though she bet it was to that brother of hers. But looking at the two now it was obviously not the case. Switzerlands led somewhere to the right of the room while Liechtenstein's led towards the direction of Belarus. Curiously she followed it with her eyes, watching it till it led straight to her own finger.

Belarus' eyes widened in an almost comical way. Staring in disbelief at her own finger, Belarus wasnt sure what she was supposed to feel other than shock. She couldnt make herself pick an emotion, whether it were to be happiness, sadness, horror, or anything really. All this nation felt was shock. Deciding it for the better Natalya walked out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

The loud noise made most groups break out of their conversations. Looking around in shock America asked, "Who was that?"

"Belarus," Came the answer from Ukraine, she was more worried now than she had been since Belarus went quiet.

Switzerland looked down to Liechtenstein asking, "Whats happened to her?"

Looking flustered at all the attention she was gaining, Liechtenstein went red and answered, "I dont know. She was fine while we were talking. And-"

The young nation got cut off by an almost concerned looking Russia saying "She talked to you, da?"

Liechtenstein was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. But she still replied with a simple, "Yes. I don't see why theres such a problem with that." As she said that she shot a glance at her brother.

"Well, um, Bela-chan hasn't exactly been feeling well. And she has stopped speaking to everyone, even Russia!" Ukraine exclaimed. At that all the nations looked at each other, most faces showing either concern, fear, or disbelief at the big-breasted nation's words. Though one in particular showed a face unlike the others. The old nation of China held an expression of knowing.

* * *

><p>Belarus sat outside of the conference building thinking. She wasn't at all sure what to do with this information that she was tied to Liechtenstein. What she did know was that she needed more information on this damning red string. But who to ask? She certainly couldnt ask her brother or sister. Nor Liechtenstein herself, for that would prove much too awkward for her liking. And she was a much younger nation than she, and so she doubted the girl could know anything about such a thing. She could ask Britain. America always teases him because he apparently sees 'fake' fairies and does magic. If he could possibly see fairies then he could see the red string right? Maybe. But she had never quite like England. And it was almost impossible to get him away from fighting with France or America. Japan might know, he always seems to know more than he lets on. But then again, Japan is liked by many countries and its hard to get him alone. No, China was probably her best bet. Old China has most likely run into this atleast once in his very long life. And while she had never once liked China, since he was friendly with Russia, but now that thats all done with. China was pretty approachable too, atleast compared to her other options.<p>

Belarus decided to wait till the conference was over. She did not want to go back in and face, well, anyone in there really. Though mostly she did not want to face Russia, Ukraine, Liechtenstein, and was slightly worried about what Switzerland would do. So she waited, to avoid confrontation, until she could speak with China.

* * *

><p>Once the conference was over the nations started trickling out of the building in small groups. One of the first was Ukraine and Liechtenstein. Spotting the nation they wanted sitting on a bench, they rushed towards her.<p>

"Are you okay, Bela-chan?" Ukraine repeated the question from earlier that day.

Deciding to answer truthfully for the first time since the whole red string problem arose, Belarus replied, "I'm not completely sure, but I need to speak to China before he leaves. Is he still in the conference building?" The answer obviously startled the two female nations in front of her.

"Yes, China was still in the conference room when we left, he was speaking to Kiku I believe." Came the voice of the ever-helpful Liecthenstein. Belarus offered her a smile, and the younger nation nervously smiled back.

"But what do you need to speak to China for?" Came the question from Ukraine.

Sighing, Belarus decides again, for the truth. She cursed herself for making it a habit. "If I find the answers I need then I'll tell you. If I don't, then I dont really know." Taking her leave Belarus hurried toward the building. Seeing Japan come out of the doors mad her rush even more.

Once inside the conference room she saw China sitting there, seeming to be expecting her. Which was strange. "I was hoping you would talk to me, aru." Came the calm voice of the old nation.

Belarus was startled. But since he seemed to already know what was happening she decided just to flat out ask him. "You know about the red strings?"  
>"Yes, the legend originated in my country you know. But it isnt just a legend. As you already know, aru."<br>"Well yes. But why can I suddenly see them? Will I always see them?"  
>"While I have never been able to figure out why exactly, I do know that it usually is a sign showing either your country is going to go through great change, or that many people in your country will feel the strings and find love, aru."<p>

"That's it? That's why Im being put through this?" Belarus' voice sounded tired, weary.  
>"Yes. And to if you will always see them, well that parts up to you, aru."<br>"What do you mean up to me? How is it up to me?"

"Well the only way to make it go away is to accept where the string ends. You don't neccissarily need to do anything about it. But you have to accept it to stop seeing other's strings, aru."  
>"That'll be, ah, difficult."<br>The older nation laughed at that, "It usually is, aru."

Taking that as a cue that the conversation was over, Belarus left China to himself. Walking to the door Belarus dreaded going outside. She expected her sister to still be there, maybe even Liechtenstein had waited also, though she didn't know her well enough to know for sure.

And sure enough the big breasts of her sister were there, along with a shy looking Liechtenstein. "What happened?" Came her sister's anxious cry.

"I don't want to talk about it," Natalya hesitated, "Yet." But still the older nation looked worried beyond belief. Belarus decided it was time to go home. And to think thinbgs through about the red string and about Liechtenstein.

* * *

><p>Once she was home Belarus was left to stew in her thoughts. Though it was apparent she atleast found Liechtenstein's company pleasant, she did not know how or why she would be her destined one. The idea of little Liechtenstien as her destined one was practically unthinkable. Yes, they have their similarities, but the young nation was sweet and kind, always willing to offer help. While Belarus was cold, and violent when angered. These thoughts confused her. Never once before did she feel completely self-concious and unworthy of Russia. While she did have a few moments of it, it was never like this. Russia was perfect and no one was worthy of him, except her. But with Liechtenstein, she was worried of tainting the pure girl. No these thoughts would not do.<p>

Sighing, Belarus got up and went to her bathroom. It was time for a nice hot bath and then to bed. She had delt with enough for one day.

* * *

><p>In the morning Belarus had come to a decision. Well, sort of. Before she can make any serious decisions about Liechtenstein, she was going to have to get to know the girl first. Since she knew practically nothing about her, there was going to be a lot to learn.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Im sorry most of the characters are probably OOC. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive critism is more than welcomed!<strong>

**This is just a simle one-shot that came to me awhile ago and finally got wrote down. Its a strange paring, but one of my favorites!**


End file.
